The present invention relates to a holder arrangement for the recipocating rod of an electromagnetic reciprocator device.
Electromagnetic reciprocator devices including a reciprocating rod capable of reciprocating axially by magnetic action or the alternate combination of magnetic and spring actions, thereby effecting the movement of a working diaphragm or piston or diaphragms or pistons mounted at one end or both ends of the reciprocating rod over a given stroke are known from Japanese Utility Model publication No. 56-42448 and Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publications Nos. 56-77582 and 57-135282.
With this type of electromagnetic reciprocators, however, since a side force serving to attract the reciprocating rod toward the poles of an electromagnet is exerted, the axes of the reciprocating rod and the associated cylinder are misaligned during reciprocation. For that reason, when a piston is used as the working member, local wearing of the piston takes place, or when a diaphragm is used as the working member, an uneven force (a local load) acts radially on the diaphragm, and hampers smooth operation thereof.